Darkbound
by plunoir
Summary: Follow the tale of Ori as he discovers the world of Kaissor and it's inhabitants. This is a story of magic and adventure. D&D story. Chapters are small right now but will merge eventually.


_This is my new story revolving around Ori and Dungeons and Dragons. This story takes place in a land called Kaissor, a world I created using D&D principles. If you have never played D&D or read a D&D novel, don't worry! I believe you will like this story nonetheless. Currently the chapters are small. I want to take this one slow so until I decide to merge chapters, they will be about this length. _

_Just to let it be known, I received a lot of inspiration from R. A. Salvatore's Novels revolving around Drizzt Do 'Urden, as well as J. R. R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings and The Silmarillion. Some parts may remind you of those stories. I HOPE THEY DO!! This story is going to be the one to get me into the world of professional writing and journalism. Enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He had heard it was bad but there was nothing in all of Kaissor that could have prepared Diggori Fane for the horror he looked upon. He was at the northern gate of Task, a city in the kingdom of Grahn. He had heard stories of its beauty since he was a small child. Tales of the vast marketplace, the tall buildings, and the sincerity of its people still echoed in his mind. Yet, this place he looked upon was broken and hellish in appearance, as if nothing living had ever set foot here.

Diggori had come to the city in answer to his sister's call. In the message he was given he was asked to come and retrieve something from her, an item that she could not guard safely. He assumed it was something stolen. His sister, like himself, was known to procure items within another's possession quite frequently. The heart of the thief was the signature trait in anyone born a Fane. His sister, however, had chosen a different path than most of Diggori's lineage. She had come to worship Saleia, the goddess of magic and blood. Diggori disapproved of her decision but let her walk her own path. He knew better than most that once a Fane has his or her mind set, nothing short of possession can change it.

This was not the time for memories of the past. His sister was in this city and even if Saleia herself appeared before him, he would still come to her aid. Nothing was more important to a Fane then his family.

"Marcus," Diggori called back to one of the two horsemen who had been following him. A man sporting a bald head and a neatly trimmed black beard guided his horse to Diggori's side.

"Yes sir?" Marcus asked calmly. Nothing in his eyes hinted at what could possibly be going on in Marcus' head to Diggori. Marcus was a survivor of the eighth war and a skilled warrior. His face never showed emotion even when he watched his son die at the hands of his enemies. Now, after twelve years without war, Marcus found himself working for Diggori as a bodyguard, helper and friend, and Diggori treated him as the brother he never had.

"Lead me to the North Square. Amera said her house was in that area." Marcus nodded at his friends command and after a brief pause to look around the immediate area he started forward at a trot along the once great avenue. Diggori started forward but fell back slightly to allow the third rider to catch up with him.

Bolden Faust was a thin man of fifty-three years. His blond locks now showing signs of graying reflected his heart. The heart of a child being brought down by the unstoppable force called time. Faust was one of the many who owed everything they had to Diggori Fane, including his life. Faust was well known throughout the kingdom as a powerful wizard with a fascination for ice related spells. Diggori loved the old man, but not as much as the man's daughter whom he married some years back.

Diggori noticed the old man seemed nauseated. "What's the matter Bolden, is the heat of the fires getting to you?" Faust looked up at his son-in-law with alert eyes. They were darting left and right constantly as if trying to catch a glimpse of a fleeting image.

"There is a strong aura of evil in the air Diggori." Faust said at length. "Let us find Amera and be gone from this place with haste."

Diggori looked into the wizard's eyes and saw despair. He made a quick nod at his father-in-law, dug his heels into his steeds flank, and galloped after Marcus with Faust close behind.

Faust was right though, Diggori could sense something out of place about him. He had felt this way before when Amera had opened a gate to the Abyss outside of a small village. It was an accident yet it caused great devastation to the village, completely destroying the town and killing most of its inhabitants. The sights and smells around him were too familiar, too much like the day he saw demons for the first time. All he could do now was find his sister and bring her back home with him. Asking her questions about what had transpired would have to wait until she was safe. Still, the thought wouldn't leave his mind.

_ Amera, what have you done?_


End file.
